Last Request
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Summary: JennyGibbs. A missing scene from Hiatus Part II before Gibbs departs for Mexico. A mix of fluff and angst, mainly fluff. [Jibbs]. Please review! Xx.


**Last Request**

Summary: _Jenny/Gibbs_. A missing scene from Hiatus Part II before Gibbs departs for Mexico. A mix of fluff and angst, mainly fluff.** Jibbs. **Please review! Xx.  
This is my first NCIS songfic and my first proper Jibbs fic! Reviews are loved!  
Lyrics are from 'Last Request' by Paolo Nutini.

* * *

_Slow down, lie down_  
_Remember it's just you and me  
__Don't sell out, bow out  
__Remember how this used to be.  
__I just want you closer  
__Is that all right?  
__Baby, let's get closer tonight._

Jennifer Sheppard watched as Jethro Gibbs gave her and his team one last wistful look before he left the NCIS headquarters. She still couldn't quite come to terms with the events of the past few days and she couldn't believe Gibbs was really leaving, leaving NCIS and leaving her. They had been dancing around each other ever since she had been appointed Director of NCIS. The history and chemistry between them was obvious but neither of them had had the nerve to act upon it. They could face down dangerous criminals without a second thought but when it came to their personal lives they were much less fearless.

Jenny watched as the agents went back to work but she still remained standing on the staircase, lost in thought as she stared in the direction where Gibbs had just departed. In a split second she made up her mind. Not bothering to tell anyone where she was going, she strode purposely down the stairs and out of NCIS. She wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

_Grant my last request_  
_And just let me hold you  
__Don't shrug your shoulders  
__Lay down beside me  
__Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere  
__But one last time let's go there  
__Lay down beside me._

Gibbs was busy packing for his trip to Mexico when a knock on the door interrupted him. He thought about ignoring it but it would probably be easier if he did. He just wanted to get away for a while and he didn't want anything holding him back. That wasn't necessarily true though. The only reservation he had about leaving was that he would be leaving Jenny behind. He pulled open the door and saw none other by Jen Sheppard waiting on his doorstep.

"Jen?" He asked.

"Hey, Jethro." She said a little uncomfortably. When Gibbs didn't step aside she continued. "Is it okay if I come in?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded, opening the door in a swift movement and letting her step inside.

"The place is a mess." He said by way of an apology. "I'm busy packing."

"Sorry for disturbing you." Jenny replied.

"Believe me, you're a welcome distraction."

Jenny felt colour rush to her cheeks as she followed Gibbs into the kitchen area.

"I probably shouldn't have come here." She admitted. "But I couldn't let you go just like that."

Gibbs reached out and took her face in his hand, knowing now how much he really would miss her while he was in Mexico.

"I'm glad you didn't." He smiled, lowering his face so he could kiss her lips softly at first. Jenny responded to his kiss without hesitation.

When they finally broke apart, Jenny smiled. "I've missed you." She said ironically.

"Me too." He laughed, moving in to kiss her again.

When they next came up for air she asked. "When is your flight?"

"Not until the morning." Gibbs replied. "Why?"

Jenny laughed throatily. "That's plenty of time then." She said, reaching up to kiss him again.

_Oh, I've found, that I'm bound.  
To wander down that one way road_  
_And I realise, all about your lies  
__But I'm no wiser than the fool I was before  
__I just want your closer  
__Is that all right?  
__Baby, let's get closer tonight._

Gibbs pulled Jenny to him by the waist and held her close to him while they kissed hungrily making up for the time they had missed and all the time that had passed since Paris. They breathed each other in as if it was the last time they would ever see each other, which in a sense it was. Neither of them was ready to admit to this though and the morning was put from their minds. All they could concentrate on was each other. Jenny reached up to run her fingers through Gibbs' hair as he helped her out of her jacket. The feel of his hands on the bare arms brought back so many memories and her skin tingled with anticipation. She lifted Gibbs' t-shirt off over his head as he unbuttoned her blouse. He moved to whisper in her ear.

"I think we should take this upstairs, don't you?" He suggested, Jenny heartily agreed.

_Grant my last request_  
_And just let me hold you  
__Don't shrug your shoulders  
__Lay down beside me  
__Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere  
__But one last time let's go there  
__Lay down beside me._

Jenny lay in Gibbs arms later than evening and couldn't bear to go, she knew she should be couldn't leave him, not yet. They had been apart for so long but now all the feelings she had been bottling up had come flowing to the surface again and she realised that she was still in love with him. Jenny wondered if he felt the same. Gibbs stroked her forearm as they lay in silence neither of them wanting to shatter the atmosphere. After the events of the previous two days they were happy just to lie there together.

"Are you sure you really have to go to Mexico?" Jenny finally asked.

Gibbs smiled. "Yes Jen, I really need to get away for a while."

"Fair enough." She was a little bit hurt and part of her wished she hadn't come; only a very small part of her though.

"I'll be coming back." He said, amused by the way she was trying but failing to hide her disappointment.

"Good." Jen replied, resting her head against his chest. "NCIS would be the same without you."

Gibbs smiled wistfully as he wrapped his arms around her. "And you'll still be here when I get back?"

Jen looked up at him and smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You know I will be."

_Oh, baby, baby, baby.  
__Tell me how can this be wrong?_

As Jen left Gibbs' house early the next morning she was feeling surprisingly positive. Unless she was very much mistaken he loved her as much as she still loved him. When he came back from Mexico she promised herself that she would tell him. She wasn't going to lose him; not again.

_Yeah, lay down beside me  
__One last time let's go there  
__Lay down beside me._


End file.
